


Steam

by BarbarianLibrarian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarianLibrarian/pseuds/BarbarianLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP/Fill for the Tumblr "Kiss Me" Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettymanly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettymanly/gifts).



> Crossposted [Here](http://fabulouslyfreshmako.tumblr.com/post/25770970232/shady-shin-fill-2).

He couldn’t beg for more if he wanted to, unable to do much more than gasp and make weak noises into the crook of the recruiter’s shoulder, licking and biting at the curve of the muscle joining the base of his neck and his bicep. He was shaking again, the pleasure he was feeling becoming increasingly intense each time he felt strong on-and-off pressure against his prostate. His entire body was hot and throbbing from the erratic jump of his pulse, to the point that even his ears felt as though they were burning a bright red (if he was blushing, he’d probably kill himself… later, _after_ he came).

As predicted, once Mako could do more than just lay there and writhe, he started meeting the other man thrust for thrust, desperately. He had his head pressed against the mattress roughly, lips parted, making erotic and increasingly loud groans each time Shin bucked into and against him. He never would have imagined he’d be a scratcher, but both hands were digging light red trails down each shoulderblade and the length of the elder man’s spine, dipping lower until he was pawing at and clawing into Shin’s shockingly ample ass, practically guiding his thrusts.

He’s being far too vocal as he loses himself to every overwhelmingly strong sensation, almost in disbelief that he could ever feel this tightly-wound. Mako doesn’t want to suffer the disgusted expressions from the elderly couple next door in the morning, so he jams his index and middle fingers between his lips to try and mute himself. This fails admirably, as now Mako is just making muffled, feminine ‘mmhn-' vocalizations every single time the other man fucks into him, biting and sucking at his fingers until he swears he tastes a hint of blood.

Shin’s hand closes around his wrist, drawing it away with a strained chuckle. His tongue trailed up the flat of the firebender’s palm and up the underside of his middle finger teasingly, teeth gently biting down on the tip of a blunt fingernail.

"Ah, ah, ah- Come on, babe… You know I like it loud enough to blow out every window across three blocks in every direction, ‘till you’re stripping paper off the walls going at it like a bag full of cats in heat,” comes the lazy drawl and Mako’s entirely offended that the waterbender even has the sense to be forming complete sentences at this juncture.

The initial pain of penetration is a long forgotten memory now that Shin is moving at a steady, measured pace inside of him, and Mako can’t stop himself from gasping out a small, shakey breath each time he’s forced open. His partner is pressed so close against the front of his body, he can feel the slick press of his longer, thinner abdomen dragging against the underside of his cock. His body is naturally tensing whenever the elder male’s hips pull back, and each hilt-deep, grinding, forceful piston of his lower body leaves him ennervated and weak from the sudden rush that accompanies it. 

As good as it feels, Shin still has the capacity to talk. And he might have found the situation to be just a little more than unfair. The gangster had been suffering from maintaining a hardon for far longer than Mako had and he was still being infuriatingly calm and mocking about the whole ordeal. 

Managing to look almost vaguely insulted beneath the raw heat and desire of his gaze, the hand still gripping at the side of Shin’s ass and flank suddenly clawed into the other man’s tanned skin. Mako’s opposite fingers slid from his mouth and stroked wet trails down the right side of his partner’s chest, the heel of his hand grinding against the hard flesh of a nipple. Yanked viciously at Shin’s hair and drew him down into a searing kiss that was more a clash of heated lips, teeth, and tongue- all passion and anger without a touch of gentleness.

“Shin…” the taller male hissed, the inflection of his voice managing to sound like a thinly veiled threat. “ _Fuck. Me._ ”

 

Mako nearly came when Shin suddenly pushed him down against the bed and did exactly that.


End file.
